


Ganándome Tu Amor

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Jack, Bound, Broken Jack, Dark Ninth Doctor, Discussion, Gags, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jack Feels, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack-Centric, M/M, Nightmares, POV Jack Harkness, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Jack, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scared Jack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Jack tuvo una mala experiencia que no quiere volver nunca más al Doctor que pasará cuando se vuelvan a encontrar</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Estos personajes no son míos solo la trama es mía 
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo un Dark Doctor espero que les guste

Han pasado ya dos años desde que el Doctor me violo, si como lo oyen el Doctor, El Salvador de muchos planetas me ultrajo, yo aún no puedo creer lo que había ocurrido……. todavía me acuerdo en cómo fue en que el hombre que alguna vez lo ame y lo sigo haciendo en el fondo de mi corazón, fue capaz de hacerme muchísimo daño.

Flash Back

_Estábamos en la Tardis después de que visitamos a la mama de Rose y Mickey, después que Rose decidió quedarse de nuevo en la tierra y eso fue lo que desató la ira del Doctor._

_Yo estaba en mi habitación tratando de dormir, cuando sin previo aviso entro el Doctor y me miro furioso, yo confundido vi cómo se acercó a mí y se acuesta encima de mí y comienza a besarme, yo al principio estaba en shock, no podía creer que el hombre del cual estoy enamorado me estaba besando, al principio le correspondo el beso, hasta el punto que de pronto me estaba besando con violencia y me estaba desvistiendo desgarrando mi ropa y fue cuando me alarme y tuve que separarme del beso._

_\- Doctor que estás haciendo para me estas lastimando – conteste con temor en mi voz._

_\- Lo que he querido hacerte desde hace mucho tiempo muchacho… voy hacerte mío – dijo maliciosamente ya dejándome desnudo, yo estaba temblando de miedo, mientas trataba de sepárame de él, sin embargo no pude ya que me agarro con fuerza mis manos y sin darme cuenta comenzó atarme con unas esposas a mis espalda – Oh no seas así Jack estarte tranquilo sé que lo vas a disfrutar mucho – continuó diciendo, mientras se paraba y se quitaba su ropa._

_\- Doctor no eres tú por favor no lo hagas, te amo, pero no quiero que me que me violes – dije sintiendo ya mis lágrimas en mis mejillas, mientras observo como del cajón de noche sacaba una mordaza de bola negra y cinta adhesiva yo solo lo miro aterrado por lo que piensa hacer._

_\- Muchacho tranquilo, sé que lo disfrutaras mucho….. ahora silencio no querrás despertar a Rose – eso ultimo lo dijo con ira, para después sin previo aviso me amordazo primero con la mordaza de bola, hizo que abriera la boca de tal manera que metió toda la bola, en mi boca abrocho rápido las correas atrás de mi cabeza, para después poner la cinta adhesiva alrededor de ella, dejándome sin la posibilidad de poder hablar – Así está mejor, calladito te ves más bonito Capitán – dijo burlándose de mí, yo solo lo miro llorando y tratando de hablar sin éxito._

_De pronto veo como se acuesta de nuevo en mí y empieza a manosearme, yo trato de luchar y de gritar, sin embargo no pude, me sentía impotente y vulnerable no podía creer lo que me estaba haciendo el Doctor, noto de repente como su miembro entra completo en mi sin preparación, dejando sacar un enorme gemido de dolor que fue amortiguado por las mordazas, veo como él me sonríe maniático._

_\- Te gusta muchacho tener mi polla dentro tuyo – dice burlándose de mí._

_\- Mmmhhhppp – trato decir que no pero con las mordazas me lo impedían así que negué con la cabeza frenéticamente, veo como me ignora y empieza a embestirme, yo solo quiero morirme, pero siendo inmortal iba ser imposible, es por eso que Rose se decidió quedarse en la tierra, no quería estar cerca de mí por ser un Mounstro como dijo el Doctor, quizás este es mi castigo por hacer que se fuera Rose pero no fue mi culpa yo decidí dar mi vida por la de ellos, pero Rose me la devolvió para siempre, pero ahora estoy pagando el precio por haber alejado a Rose del Doctor, quizás él está enamorado de ella, pero sé que para mí el jamás se enamoraría nunca de mí y yo no le podré corresponder si él se enamora de mi por todo el daño que me está haciendo en estos mismos momentos._

_No se cuánto tiempo estuvo violándome, hasta que por fin se corrió dentro de mi yo solo deje sacar un gemido de dolor cuando se separó de mí y me miro con una sonrisa cruel._

_\- Ahora eres mío Capitán y nadie te va a rescatar – dijo mientras me dejaba solo en la habitación atado y amordazado._

_Tenía que escapar de aquí, si tan solo pudiera quitarme las esposas y poder usar mi manipulador voltex me salvaría, pero es imposible así que dejo que la oscuridad se apodere de mi antes de darme cuenta que el Doctor volvía entrar a la habitación._

_A la mañana siguiente desperté sin estar atado y lo primero que hice fue vestirme y luego con mi manipulador me aleje del Doctor para siempre, no permitirá que nadie más me hiciera daño y mucho menos el hombre del que alguna vez me enamore locamente._

Fin Flash Back


	2. Recuerdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack recuerda de cómo fue que se embarazó de su hijo.

 Y bueno aquí estoy ahora después de dos años que sufrí de una experiencia inolvidable, conseguí un pequeño lugar en Cardiff!, para vivir, no estaba solo, tenía a la única persona que me hacía feliz, mi pequeño hijo Gray, fue lo único bueno que salió de esa horrible noche en que El Doctor me ataco, Gray se parecía tanto a mi como a su padre tenía nuestros mismos ojos y tenía su cabello, lo bueno es que no tenía su carácter, Gray es la persona más tranquila que me haya tocado, no saben cómo me sorprendí cuando me entere que estaba embarazado.

Flash Back

_Cuando me escape del Doctor lo primero que hice fui con Mickey en lo poco que lo conocía ha sido un gran amigo y sé que él me podía ayudar, cuando llegue a verlo, estaba con una mujer morena hablando tranquilamente en una cafetería, Mickey se voltea sorprendido, yo trato decir algo, pero las palabras no me salían y lo único que hice fue desmayarme no sin antes ver como Mickey y la joven me miraron asustados, después de eso ya no supe de mí._

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, hasta que por fin pude abrir mis ojos lo primero que veo estoy en un cuarto amueblado negro con blanco, miro como Mickey y la joven me miran como preocupados._

_\- ¿En donde estoy?– pregunte confundido._

_\- Estas en mi casa Jack – dijo Mickey agarrando una botella de agua y me da de beber._

_\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? – pregunte mientras veo como la joven me inyecta algo y me doy cuenta que estoy conectado a unas máquinas de hospital – Que fue lo que me paso – ahora empecé alarmarme hasta que la joven me tranquilizo._

_\- Tranquilo Jack estarás bien solo estabas deshidratado y por eso puse la maquinaria del hospital, también es porque estas embarazado y necesita nutrientes y vitaminas, hace cuanto que no comes, por cierto soy Martha Jones – contestó, pero yo la ignore no podía creer estaba embarazado del hijo del Doctor, de mi violador, no sabía si reír o llorar, pero sé que no dejare que este bebe le pase algo malo es una bendición y no me importa que el fuera un producto de una violación yo lo amaría pasara lo que pasara como que me dejo llamarme Jack Harkness sacare a mi hijo yo solo._

Fin del Flash Back


	3. Reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack se reencuentra con el Doctor y no se lo toma muy bien que digamos.

Y bueno así fue como me entere que estuve embarazado de Gray, Mickey y Martha me ayudaron bastante se convirtieron en mi mejores amigos y les confesé mi secreto de que el Doctor me violo, ellos me ayudaron a supéralo fue difícil pero al final lo logre, aunque si viera de nuevo al Doctor no sabría que hacer espero no verlo de nuevo.

Ahora me encontraba en casa viendo como Gray ya caminaba e iba hacia mí levantando sus brazos, para que lo levantara y yo lo hago con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Papi tengo hambre quiero plátano – dijo haciendo un puchero en sus labios e hizo que sacara una carcajada mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Por supuesto cariño vamos a que comas tu plátano – conteste mientras caminaba directo a la cocina a prepárale que comiera su fruta.

Pero de repente escucho un sonido que jamás pensé que volvería oír la Tardis, estaba apareciendo de la nada a lado de la esquina y a mí me vino el temor que volvería hacerme daño a mi o a Gray.

Veo como aparece la Tardis y de repente se abren la puerta, en ella sale un hombre alto, delgado vestido de un traje de rayas, tiene los ojos marrones y tiene el cabello castaño si no tuviera tanto miedo diría que estuviera guapo esa persona, pero sé que él es el Doctor, él era la única persona que tenía una Tardis, veo de repente que nos mira y yo por instintos abrazo más a Gray a mi pecho en modo de protección.

\- Jack Harkness eres tú, cuanto tiempo de no vernos capitán – dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada, yo por instinto doy unos pasos más atrás mientras veo que el Doctor me mira confundido por mi reacción – Que es lo que ocurre Jack no estas contento en verme, mírame, estoy regenerado – siguió diciendo mientras avanzaba a mí.

\- No te me acerques Doctor ya me hiciste daño vete por favor vete – dije con la voz temerosa, mientras seguía mirándome raro y después abre los ojos más de la cuenta cuando ve a nuestro hijo en mis brazos. -

Que es lo que te pasa Capitán no estas contento de verme y quien es ese niño que llevas en tus brazos – siguió diciéndome, como ansioso.

-Eso no es tu asunto Doctor, yo no te quiero volver a ver Doctor, no te acuerdas que abusaste de mi para venir después de dos años como si no hubiera pasado nada, te equivocas Doctor, yo ya he cambiado y no dejare que alguien me toque de nuevo ni siquiera tu – conteste alterado, veo como Gray se quedó dormido - mejor que no vea y escuche la discusión que estoy dando-, miro como el doctor abre los ojos ahora con pánico dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido.

\- Oh Jack, lo siento tanto, por favor perdóname no quise dañarte de esa manera yo jamás te violaría.

\- Eso dilo a tu anterior generación, le gustó mucho que yo estaba atado y amordazado y se metió en mi tan duro que por su culpa no he tocado a otro hombre en mi vida por temor que me pasaría de nuevo, así que no vengas con eso que jamás me lastimarías de esa manera ya que tu abusaste de mi Doctor – dije agitado, mientras me movía al sillón y dejaba a Gray acostado en el sillón chupando su dedo, mientras lo tapaba con mi abrigo, el Doctor me miraba incrédulo a ver la escena.

\- Yo, de verdad que lo siento Jack no fue mi intención de dañarte de esa manera, para ese entonces mi otra regeneración se enloqueció cuando Rose decidió en volver a su hogar y él no quería que se fuera por eso se desquitó contigo sabiendo que tú me amabas, para ese entonces mi anterior regeneración no sabía tu enamoramiento hacia el hasta que fue demasiado tarde y trato de buscarte para que le perdonaras, pero le fue imposible hasta que regenero en mí, yo sabiendo que te hizo un daño mayor fui en tu busca, hasta que me encontré con Mickey y su esposa Martha y me dijeron dónde estabas no sin antes darme un par de golpes por todo el daño que te hice Jack, de verdad que lo siento Capitán – dijo sin parar de hablar yo lo miro incrédulo por lo que dijo, no podía creer que el Doctor me estaba buscando más importante aún es que supo que lo amaba y me busco no le creía yo no.

\- No sé si creerte Doctor ya no confío en ti, no sé si algún día te pueda perdonar, ahora vete, quiero estar solo – dije mientras levantaba a Gray en mis brazos e iba a su habitación acostarlo, le pongo su pijama y le doy un beso en su frente, para después salir de allí, veo que el Doctor seguía allí mirándome extraño – Te dije que te fueras Doctor – Dije, pero él no se movió de su lugar.

\- No me pienso irme de tu lado nunca Jack, quiero compensar todo lo que te hice y eso es cuidar de ti y nuestro hijo – dijo y yo me quede en shock al saber que, él sabe que Gray es su hijo como si me hubiera leído la mente continuo hablando – Crees que soy un estupido sé que tu hijo es mío, por la forma que lo protegiste de mi como si yo fuera un secuestrador, yo jamás dañaría a mi propio hijo Jack se lo que te hice no tendrá perdón, pero no voy a dejar a mi hijo y a ti desprotegidos son mi única razón para vivir aunque te hice un daño irreparable yo todavía te amo y luchare para poder ganar ese amor tuyo de nuevo Capitán como que me dejo de llamarme el Doctor si no cumplo esa promesa – dijo y yo solo lo miro como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero vi en sus ojos que es verdad lo que dijo.

\- No confiare en ti fácilmente Doctor y tendrás que demostrar que lo que dices es verdad, quiero ver cómo vas ganarme de nuevo con mi confianza y mi amor por mí, pero por ahora vete, quiero estar solo – dije cansado.

\- Está bien voy a poner la Tardis afuera y allí estaré por si me necesitas, quiero también pasar tiempo con mi hijo si no te molesta – dijo tranquilo mientras se acercaba a la Tardis.

\- Pero yo estaré presente en todo momento no dejare que Gray se vaya de mi lado – dije serio, veo que asiente y se mete en su Tardis mientras se desaparece y veo en la ventana que aparece afuera de mi casa, suspiro y me apoyo en la puerta, mientras sentía que las lágrimas estaban cayendo por mis mejillas.

No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando no podía creer que el Doctor volvía a entrar de nuevo a mi vida eso no me lo esperaba desde la última vez que lo vi desde esa terrible noche, solo sé que mis sentimientos hacia el volvieron a mi como si nunca se habían ido, no sabía que hacer estaba tan confundido, una parte de mi lo quiere perdonar que estuviera conmigo y con Gray, pero la otra parte de mí no lo quería cerca ya que tenía miedo que saldría herido otra vez o que le haría daño a mi hijo y eso no lo iba permitir, estoy tan confundido que no sé qué haré, quizás le daré una oportunidad para ver cómo va luchar por mí, como va volver a ganar mi confianza después de lo ocurrido aquella noche en la Tardis, solo espero no volver salir dañado de nuevo.


	4. Perdón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le tomó dos años y seis meses Jack para perdonar al Doctor.

Seis meses después

Han pasado ya seis meses desde que el Doctor volvió a mi vidas y nunca pensé que el Doctor se quedaría en Cardiff todo este tiempo a él, le gustaba a mucho viajar, pero ahora viéndolo jugar con nuestro hijo Gray ya es otra cosa diferente, Gray al parecer que ya acepto a su padre y eso me alegra un poco, que Gray quiera a su padre en su vida.

Por otra parte yo estaba muy confundido y a la vez feliz, el Doctor no se había ido de nuevo se ha quedado allí para su hijo y para mí, al principio temí que volvería abusar de mí, pero todo al contrario fue demasiado amable platicábamos cuando estaba en la Tardis, él se estaba comportando gentil y maravillosamente, me había llevado a cenar lugares cerca de mi casa, aunque al principio tenía mucho miedo que después de las salidas de noches volvería a violar, pero no fue así me trato como si me fuera romper, me protegió de que no me pasara nada malo, me acompaño a la casa y él se volvió a la Tardis que se había trasladado a mi jardín, me daba mi espacio cuando necesitaba estar solo, eso hizo que comenzará a sentir amor de nuevo al Doctor, pero temía que eso podía acabar y acabaría con el corazón roto de nuevo y no sé si poder soportar eso de nuevo, quiero darle la oportunidad que este de nuevo conmigo, pero no tenía valor por el miedo que me hicieras daño de nuevo, a veces me pregunto qué fue lo que paso con el valiente Capitán Jack Harkness que de repente tenía miedo por todo, solo espero volver a ser el de antes no quería estar con miedo por siempre.

Ahora estábamos sentados viendo una película en el sillón de mi casa Gray ya estaba dormido en su cuna después de un día agitado en el parque, como decía el Doctor y yo estábamos viendo la película rápidos y furiosos 7, pero estaba tan cansado que sin darme cuenta había caído dormido en su hombro.

Las pesadillas volvieron atacarme en mi sueño, siempre el mismo sueño el Doctor violándome, pero ahora era diferente venia el nuevo Doctor para salvarme de su anterior regeneración y me decía que estaba a salvo y que me protegería que nada malo me pasaría y yo le creo.

Cuando me despierto el Doctor me veía con preocupación y culpabilidad en su bello rostro, mientras me susurraba que estaba a salvo y que no me haría daño.

\- ¿Estás bien Jack? – me pregunto después de que se tranquilizó mi respiración.

\- Lo voy a estar con el tiempo - respondo y veo que niega con la cabeza.

\- Eso no se superara hasta que dejes sentir miedo de que yo te haría daño ya te dicho que ya no te dañare que cuidare de ti, pero tu mente no te deja ver eso Jack trata dejar ese temor que tienes, yo ahora estaré contigo solo habla conmigo o desahógate eso te hará sentir mejor y no estar como si no hubiera ocurrido aquí me tienes contigo llora Jack te hará bien – dijo y esas fueron las palabras mágicas para hacer que mis lágrimas cayeran en mis ojos y comenzará a llorar de tal manera que nunca pensé que lo haría, siento unos brazos rodeándome acercándome al Doctor al principio me tense, pero después me relaje y oculte mi cabeza en su pecho y deje que cayeran más lágrimas de angustia y dolor, por todo lo que pase por estos dos años y seis meses estaba metido en tanto dolor y ahora el Doctor me libero de ese sufrimiento que sufrí lo abrazo con fuerza mientras me desahogo – Llora Jack saca todo lo que tienes en tu interior yo estaré contigo – continuó diciendo mientras me acurrucaba más a él.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, podían ser minutos u horas hasta que por fin deje sacar toda esa agonía que me estaba consumiendo, me separo de su abrazo y veo que me mira más tranquilo con un toque de preocupación en su rostro. - Ya te encuentras mejor Capitán – dijo, mirándome con sus ojos.

\- Si gracias Doctor lo necesitaba gracias por estar aquí – conteste con la voz ronca del llanto, mientras veo que sonríe un poco yo le imito también.

\- Yo siempre estaré contigo Jack en las buenas y en las malas te amo y haría que este sufrimiento se iría de ti si pudiera cuanto lo siento que tuviste que aguantar todo este dolor por culpa mía – dijo eso con culpa y tristeza y eso hizo darme cuenta que es hora de seguir adelante y no estar en el dolor para siempre es hora de perdonar al Doctor.

\- Te perdono Doctor – dije y veo que me voltea a verme con los ojos muy abiertos - No me mires así Doctor sé que me hiciste daño y te dije que jamás te perdonaría, pero ya es tiempo de dejar el rencor y el dolor a lado y quiero comenzar de nuevo y que mejor ya aceptando el perdón a la persona que me hizo daño sin querer, tú estabas enojado porque Rose se había ido yo tardé en darme cuenta que tu sufrías por la ausencia de Rose que no se me ocurrió pensar en tus sentimientos así que yo te pido perdón por no darme cuenta de cómo te sentías – dije mirándolo y veo como me mira incrédulo mientras me agarraba una mano y yo se lo permití.

\- Estas seguro de eso Jack a pesar que te hice sufrir de una manera tan cruel que hice que tuvieras miedo durante casi tres años aun así me perdonas yo no lo merezco- dijo mirándome a mis ojos.

\- Sí, estoy completamente seguro Doctor te perdono además me dejaste con un regalo que me dio un motivo para vivir si no fuera por eso ahora creo que estaría en un planeta suicidándome, pero me diste a Gray y eso me sacó adelante por eso te perdono Doctor, además de que cumpliste con tu promesa en quedarte con nosotros – termine en decir y veo que me sigue mirándome asombrado.

\- Gracias Jack por perdóname jamás te dañare de nuevo y si alguna vez confías en mí, me gustaría comenzar una relación contigo Capitán – dijo eso sonrojándose y eso hizo que sacara la primera risa después de tanto tiempo de dolor.

\- Ya confío en ti Doc. y si algún día podemos comenzar una relación y quizás tal vez tener más hijos - dije sonriendo y dándole un pequeño beso sellando esa promesa.

No podía creer que al fin podía librarme de éste sufrimiento y dolor que alguna vez pensé que no se iría aunque se tardó casi tres años en irse, si no fuera porque el Doctor regreso a mi vida esos sentimientos negativos estarían de nuevo en mí, ahora le daría una nueva oportunidad y sé que el Doctor no la desaprovechara ya que él también me ama lo veo en sus ojos y creo que esta vez seré feliz, tengo a mi hijo y a su padre y sé que con eso superare más pruebas que vendrán en el futuro.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
